Bootylicious
Bootylicious ist ein Song aus der elften Episode der ersten Staffel, Haarspaltereien, und wird vom Jane Addams Academy-Glee Club, die die Gegner der New Directions bei den Sectionals sind, gesungen, als diese von Will eingeladen werden, um in der Aula der William McKinley High School zu proben. Rachel meint nach der Performance zu Will, dass es nur wegen ihrer "Haarographie" so aussah, als ob sie gut singen und tanzen können, was Will auch probieren möchte, weshalb er Brittany bittet, es den Kids beizubringen. Das Original stammt von Destiny's Child aus ihrem dritten Album "Survivor" aus dem Jahr 2001. Charts Lyrics Jane Addams Academy-Mädchen: Shadonda, Can you handle this? Aphasia, Can you handle this? Jayelle, Can you handle this? I don't think they can handle this! Barely move, we've arrived Lookin' sexy, lookin' fly Baddest chicks, chicks inside DJ, jam tonight Shadonda: Spotted me a tender thing There you are, come on baby Don't you wanna dance with me Can you handle, handle me Jane Addams Academy-Mädchen: You gotta do much better if you gonna dance with me tonight (Shadonda: Baby!) You gotta work your jelly if you gonna dance with me tonight (Shadonda: Hee oooh) Read my lips carefully if you like what you see Move, groove, prove you can hang with me By the looks I got you shook up and scared of me Hook up your seatbelt, it's time for take off I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this Cause my body's too bootylicious for ya babe I don't think you ready for this jelly (Shadonda: Oooh) I don't think you ready for this jelly (Aphasia: I don't think you're ready!) I don't think you ready for this Aphasia mit Jane Addams Academy-Mädchen: Cause my body too bootylicious for ya baby Jane Addams Academy-Mädchen: Baby, can you handle this? Baby, can you handle this? Baby, can you handle this? I don't think you can handle this, oooh I'm about to break you off H-town goin' hard Lead my hips, slap my thighs Swing my hair, square my eyes Lookin' hot, smellin' good Groovin' like I'm from the hood Over my shoulder, I blow you a kiss Can you handle, handle this I don't think you ready for this jelly (Shadonda: Yeah!) I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe (Shadonda: Eeeeeh) I don't think you ready for this jelly (Aphasia: I don't think you're ready!) I don't think you ready for this jelly (Aphasia: No, no!) I don't think you ready for this Aphasia mit Jane Addams Academy-Mädchen: Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe Jane Addams Academy-Mädchen: Move your body up and down (Shadonda: Whoo!) Make your booty touch the ground (Shadonda: Whoo!) I can't help but wonder why Is my vibe too vibealacious for you, babe I shake my jelly at every chance When I whip with my hips you Slip into a trance I'm hoping you can Handle all this jelly that I have Now let's cut a rug while we scat some jazz Paparereahure Paparereahure Rereahu Parererehu Parererehu Babababa (Aphasia: Aaaah!) Jane Addams Academy-Mädchen: I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this jelly (Aphasia: Eeeee) I don't think you ready for this (Aphasia: No, oh!) Cause my body too booty (mit Aphasia: 'licious for ya babe!) I don't think you ready for this jelly (Shandoda: Oooooh) (Aphasia: Oooh) I don't think you ready for this jelly (Shadonda: For you babe!) I don't think you ready for this Aphasia mit Jane Addams Academy-Mädchen: Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe Jane Addams Academy-Mädchen: I don't think you ready for this jelly (Shadonda: Baby!) (Aphasia: Heh heh!) I don't think you ready for this jelly (Shadonda: Yeah yeah) I don't think you ready for this (Aphasia: Heeeeeeh) Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe (Aphasia: No no) I don't think you ready for this jelly (Shadonda: Don't think you're ready, baby, eeh!) I don't think you ready for this jelly (Aphasia: No, no, no, oh!) I don't think you ready for this Shadonda mit Jane Addams Academy-Mädchen: Cause my body too bootylicious for ya baby Jane Addams Academy-Mädchen: I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this jelly (Aphasia: No, no, no oh!) I don't think you ready for this (Aphasia: I don't think you're ready!) Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe (Shandonda: Aaaaaaah!) Jane Addams Academy-Mädchen: I don't think you ready for this jelly (Shadonda: Aaaw!) I don't think you ready for this jelly (Shadonda: Baby!) I don't think you ready for this Aphasia mit Jane Addams Academy-Mädchen (Shadonda): Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe ('licious for you babe!) Trivia *In der Episode ist die Reihenfolge, in der die Mädchen aufgerufen werden, anders und fängt mit Jayelle an, dann Shadonda und zum Schluss Aphasia. *Brooke Lipton, Choreographin von Glee, ist Teil der Performance. *In Letzte Chancen mit Schuss erwähnt Ryder, dass Uniques Klingelton Bootylicious ist. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 1 Kategorie:Songs Jane Addams Academy